All's Distorted View
by DevilsWatchOverUs
Summary: Much Better Sequel to 'One For All.' Cassidy is finally discharged from the hospital, ready to lead Comet again. But Dexter is unsure of this seemingly endless war... -Some Language -Possible Gore


**Author's Note: Expect this to be much better than Part One ('_One For All_'). I've improved since then! I hope you enjoy Part Two, '_All's Distorted View.'_  
**

**__FusionFall belongs to its rightful owners, and OC's belong to me!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

_Dear Cassidy,_

_We eagerly await your return tomorrow! Lilac has been bending over backwards making this perfect for you- our new members, Destiny Calmlot and Joey Jayson are a little spooked by it! They're really scared of meeting you. And do I need to mention- you're a hero back here! To us, if anyone else. You saved our skins, Cassidy! Everything you've done for us really has been for the better- but I think Lilac takes that too far. She kinda… ya'know, lives to please you. Haha!_

_I can't wait to see you. None of us can. Comets' members- new and old- will be waiting right outside for you after you're discharged from the hospital. We'll camp out there tonight if we have too!_

_Dexter wanted me to say hi- he's sorry he's not been around lately. But like everyone, the war goes on. But as I've heard, 'One small victory could lead to the end of a war.' Hey, I don't know WHERE I heard it, but I did! …I bet you don't believe me. Well, you know I'm not smart enough to make that up on the spot._

_Anyways, guess I should tell you how everyone is right now, huh? Yeah, I think I'll do that!_

_Lynn McAvalon really, really misses you. She wont shut up about you! I swear, she's following Dexter around like a whipped puppy trying to get him to explain in great detail how you are! I think it's funny- Dexter REALLY hates it. His Nano flicked her in the nose when she wouldn't shut up!_

_Marrok Cankcrow has strayed from the group a little. If we aren't on a mission, he doesn't usually hang out with us anymore. If we need him, we need to go the park, where he's normally playing soccer._

_Anderson Redkeep hangs out with him sometimes. He's still his dorky, sports-deprived self though, so he normally gets kicked off the field. The poor boy does his best though! Especially in battle lately- he's really improving! Now he wont use a sword- close range combat isn't really his thing._

_Sarah Brownhorse and Emily Archertank are being their normal, neon-haired selves. If they aren't hanging out with me and Lynn, normally they're shopping. I caught them using Taros to buy nail polish! Lilac was mad, because we could have used those Taros for more weapons, but it really wasn't THAT big of a deal._

_Lilac Invade is kinda taking your place as leader for now. She says she'll be grateful when you lead again. It must be really hard! She says she gives you a lot of credit, taking care of eleven kids is some work! Can't see you as a mom though, haha! Dexter doesn't take her as seriously as you, either. I guess I can't blame him, she has a hard time making decisions._

_Austin and Jason Bankheft are training like no other! I think they still feel bad for getting your side hurt back when we first met them. Now they're our best swordsmen! Marrok calls them our 'Twin Knights in Cheap-Ass Armor.' He's right though! We really need to upgrade them!_

_Destiny Calmlot is way girly. She's all decked out in pink and cuteness. But she's really a fighter! Especially if her clothes get smudged by a Fusion Monster! Oh they would be so in for it! It's hilarious to watch, really! I think she's to openly scared of you though. Marrok kinda told her scary stories about you. I don't know if she takes him seriously, but me and Lynn and Lilac try to tell her it's all a load of bull._

_Joey Jayson almost 'shat brix,' as Anderson put it, when we told him how you got in the hospital in the first place! I don't think he believed us until Dexter chewed him out for doubting us all! But he's really a good guy, and is great with a bazooka!_

_Of course, I have to fill in for poor Dexter McPherson too! He's more secluded now, but who can blame him? I think something bad is about to happen. Anyways, from the few times he has talked to us, he seems a little stressed. He also said he has a special assignment for you when you get out! Yes, just you. The rest of Comet are a little disappointed, but it's okay! And you know what? I think you really made Dex your friend! But I can't really say that, I don't know him that well._

_And as for little-ol'-Marin VonKeeper here? Well, being the oldest member of Comet- Lynn says 'self proclaimed,' but I WAS the first to talk to you!- I've been supporting Lilac and helping talk between here and Dexter. I think she's scared of him, but I'm not!_

_Okay, I think I covered everything!_

_Love,_

_Marin VonKeeper-_

_And, of course, everyone in Comet!_

_P.S._

_We can't wait to have you barking orders at us again! 3_


End file.
